


Eu mato

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/F, Horror, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Werewolves, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Eu não sou o destino, eu sou um e nenhum, sou ninguém, mas sou fácil de entender. Quando quem me vê percebe quem sou, numa fração de segundos aquela pergunta salta de seus olhos: quando e onde. Eu sou a resposta. Para essas pessoas significo aqui, significo agora. Trago o fim. (Livro 'Eu mato')





	Eu mato

_“Eu não sou o destino, eu sou um e nenhum, sou ninguém, mas sou fácil de entender. Quando quem me vê percebe quem sou, numa fração de segundos aquela pergunta salta de seus olhos: quando e onde. Eu sou a resposta. Para essas pessoas significo aqui, significo agora. Trago o fim.”_

Os sons são diferentes. E ao mesmo tempo são terrivelmente iguais. Eles clamam a misericórdia e a piedade que me são desconhecidas. Somente uma coisa rege minha vida e orquestra meus passos.

Minha única crença é na Deusa Mãe. Aceito que ela me fez puro instinto e ação. Eu a represento. Por isso é a mim que cultuo, é aos meus impulsos que obedeço. Não preciso de uma desculpa para ser como sou. Para ser o que eu sou. Escolhida.

Eu não tento domar a fera. A fera não é mais nem menos que carne da minha carne. Somos uma única alma, dividimos um único destino.

Eu saio mais uma noite. Tenho consciência de cada pequena coisa que acontece, embora não possa controlar o animal que se liberta a cada lua cheia. E eu não quero ter esse controle.

Permito que a besta se revele e se misture a mim. No fim, eu sou a besta.

A caça da noite está próxima. Sinto seu cheiro, é um cheiro que me instiga, que envolve, me tenta. Se eu não enfrento meus instintos, por que lutaria conta a tentação?

Não...

Eu mato.

Tem que ser assim: presas desavisadas, incautas, fáceis de tomar.

Não me alimento apenas de carne e sangue. Eu me alimento de suas almas apavoradas, seus olhos incrédulos diante da visão de um monstro, suas mentes frágeis e quebradiças. Pobres sofredores que maculam meu solo sagrado.

A noite está linda. A lua está perfeita, numa circunferência de simetria inigualável. Ela domina o céu escuro com um mórbido brilho carmim. Essas noites são as minhas preferidas.

Encontro a criança. Cabelos castanhos e olhos cândidos presos em mim. O medo é intenso.

Medo.

Eu não sinto medo. Mas sei o que é o medo. O medo que eu causo, o terror que minha forma animalesca desperta nas outras pessoas. Pelos do tom próximo ao negro: cinza muito escuro. Chumbo. Nunca lapidado. O brilho das jóias não é para ‘algo’ como eu.

Pobre garotinha que saiu de casa a noite. É uma imagem tão tocante que por um segundo sinto vontade de acabar com tudo. Ser o agora e o já. O fim para a criança de ar perdido e assustado. O preço por invadir meus domínios é a morte.

Mas um sentimento começa a me dominar. É estranho. Não compreendo. O que quero mais do que causar-lhe a morte? Quero algo a mais? É diferente. A besta hesita. Eu hesito. Eu sou a besta. Por que ser tão rápido e inexorável? Aquela garotinha escapuliu durante a noite; sozinha, por algum motivo que não me interessa. Mas a jovem me interessa. Ela está ali, por que não tinha medo do lobo mau.

Ela tem medo do lobo mau agora.

E precisa aprender uma lição. Avanço. Ela treme. Se encolhe. Esbravejo. Rosno. Rodeio minha caça, sinto saliva escorrer através das presas afiadas. Ela me encara. Vejo a aceitação do próprio destino toldar seus olhos.

Basta uma mordida e será o fim. Não desejo o fim. A besta não clama pelo fim. Aquela criança é diferente.

A compreensão. Tudo faz sentido quando abarcamos o cheiro. O que significa. Sou uma Alpha entre as feras. E encontrei a minha Ômega. Tal jovem não macula meu território. Ela foi trazida a mim como um presente da Deusa Mãe.

Jamais tentei encontrar uma igual. E ali estava ela diante dos meus olhos. Nunca havia lutado contra meus instintos. Nem mesmo antes de receber a maldição. Muito menos depois. Nesse segundo não preciso lutar contra nada. A força daquela jovem está em sua fragilidade. E eu a quero proteger.

Esse é o meu poder. Para alguns homens eu represento apenas o fim, e o fim de forma dolorosa, sangrenta. Mas para outros, como aquela garotinha perdida na noite, eu represento o começo.

Sou egoísta e vou trazê-la para esse inferno que chamo de existir. Meu presente é doloroso. Uma mordida fatal. Não por privá-la da vida, mas por tirar-lhe o mais inerente ao ser humano: sua humanidade. Ela sangra e seu gosto é doce. Ela grita e sua voz é música. Ela desfalece e seu lugar é em meus braços.

Um novo mundo se desponta para ela. O meu mundo, sem barreiras, sem limites, onde pouco importa as consequências. Um mundo onde todos são feras, e todos são iguais quando têm a coragem de libertar a verdadeira essência.

Um mundo cuja lua é para todos e cada um de nós tem o direito de uivar.

oOo

O sol desponta no horizonte. A maldição chega ao fim por mais um ciclo, até que a próxima lua cheia venha cobrar minha rendição. Sinto algo em meus braços. É macio. Quente. E vivo.

É ela. A criança da noite passada. Aquela que a besta escolheu para amar, se é que demônios como eu tem esse direito.

Escuto passos. Reconheço o cheiro. Minha Beta se aproxima e traz roupas limpas. É sempre assim até agora. A diferença, a partir de hoje, é que não estarei mais sozinha na próxima vez. A Alpha da Tribo encontrou uma companheira. Sua Ômega.

Eu; Thabita Varýs, líder das Fúrias Negras, fui domada.

**Author's Note:**

> As frases que marcam o começo dessa fic foram retiradas do livro Eu mato, de Giorgio Faletti. Fiz uma pequena adaptação, mas foi mínima. Os créditos são dele.
> 
> Fúrias Negras é um Clã de 'Lobisomem, O Apocalipse'. Tribo é o termo equivalente a Pack. Esse clã é formado basicamente por mulheres, é originário da Grécia e essas lobisomens fêmeas se clamam protetoras de lugares sagrados. Se alguém profanar, elas se vingarão.
> 
> De acordo com o Google Tradutor varýs é a palavra grega para de chumbo. Vou acreditar no que ele diz ._.
> 
> A quem leu até aqui, obrigada e até uma próxima vez.


End file.
